


Someday

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cleaning duty.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fallen'

Cleaning duty. Not bad today. Two fallen wrenches, one screwdriver, cut-off bit of wire, empty spray can, grease rags. 

Maintenance completed. No further instructions. 

The haro quickly put away the tools, then went to put the rags in the rag bin. Spray can and wire could be recycled. It didn't take long to take care of everything and have the floor clean, though it wasn't the one assigned to do the actual sweeping. 

Someday, it might even get to work on the mobile suits. Though someday mobile suits wouldn't be necessary... 

But for now, well-- 

Maintenance completed. No further instructions.


End file.
